Playing the Blame Game
by Wherondale
Summary: Jace Wayland, the newly trained agent gets assigned to a mission out of his imagination. He has to assist in the assassination of the bright, popular and beautiful Clarissa Morgenstern. Agent Wayland got two tasks: Gain her trust, and kill her. story is written Jace's POV and then Clary's POV and over again. So you'll get just as much Jace thoughts as Clary. AU/AH OOC.
1. Agent Wayland

I've decided to write another Mortal Instrument story. If you read Screwed Up, don't worry, I'm continuing that story too.

**Disclaimer: My plot, but Cassandra Clare made TMI, and the Story Title got a little help from You Me At Six. check them out! **I really hope some of you guys out there like this story, I've got a few chapters already, and if there is any response I'll post them too :P

* * *

**JACE **

**Agent Wayland**

I walked down the long corridor designed in old Victorian style. I had never felt like home in this building, men walking in black suits and women sitting behind desks as if the place really was a work place of lawyers.

If there is something these people are really good at it is pretending to be someone they're not. I walked further down the wooden floor and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone around me.

When I found the door with the room number 137 I closed my left hand into a fist and knocked on the large black door. At first I thought there was no one there, but after what might've been a minute a steady voice called out for me to come in.

I could feel sweat transform in my palms and then I turned the door knob around and walked slowly inside.

The room on the other side of the door was lit with bright lights and an expensive red carpet probably designed only for the man right in front of me, touched my shoes the minute I stepped inside. A window is placed right behind the man sitting behind a desk. His office is designed like the rest of the building, like a Victorian aristocratic home.

"Agent Wayland." The voice of Giordano Quinte rings deep in my ears. The sound of my new title makes me shiver. Mr. Quinte looks exactly like he did when they'd first met; tall and sophisticated with dark tidy hair covering his ears. He wears a grey suit with gold buttons, which help him stand out in this large company.

"Sit, please." Quinte says holding out a pale hand, it sounded like an order and I, who would've much rather been standing throughout the conversation seat myself in the chair facing toward Quinte.

The table between us isn't extremely wide, so he sets the cup he is holding down on the table to give me a firm handshake.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you again Mr. Wayland." He says leaning his arms on the chair and studying my every move.

I nod as I find the gesture to be the safest one, "Thank you, Mr. Quinte." I hear my voice reply, I usually always find the right words and phrases to use, but now I can't come up with the right thing to say.

"Well Jace. I'll call you Jace for now." He recalls and glances over at me. And I awkwardly nod again.

"You might wonder why we've brought you here so urgent. The reason is," he starts without waiting for an answer. "We've got new information on Valentine Morgenstern, a case my people have worked on for ages but never seemed to finish. As a request form one of our highly represented costumers we will take the case in hand again. And that's why we need you Jace." He speaks as easily as if he were talking about the weather.

"What kind of information?" I ask curiously. A small smile dance on Mr. Quinte's lips as he speaks, "I'm sorry I cannot tell you that sort of information Jace, It is not for any ears to hear."

I bit my lower lip and nod patiently again, some of my hair falls into my eyes and I try to brush it away without him noticing. Mr. Quinte starts talking after a deep breath, "My people have tried more than once to bring Mr. Morgenstern down, and I am embarrassed to tell you they've failed their operations every time. So I went in to the mission myself and it took me some time, but I've found the one marvelous thing that will bring him down once and for all."

The first thing that pops into my mind is how one man can stand against a team of trained agents, the next is what the hell has he done to piss off that many people.

"I understand, and this is where I'll come in?" I ask him and clutch one hand around my own wrist.

"Yes, Mr. Morgenstern got a daughter." His tight lips turn into a scary lopsided-smile, "A beautiful girl about your age, I want you to get her _to trust you_. You understand?" I smiled relieved and let out a breath I didn't know I had held. "I understand, that can't be too hard. What am I supposed to do afterwards?" I ask and look up toward Quinte.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll stay in contact with you Agent, and if you'll need anything, you know where to find me." His smile has not left his thin lips at all while he'd been speaking, and then he let out a grunt. "The assassination of Clarissa Adele Morgenstern will not be any of your responsibility. I don't suppose you've ever even fired a gun." He laughs and I wrinkle my nose.

Of course I've fired a gun, if he had known the training I've been through he would've known that.

Wait. Did I say assassination?

The thoughts start to wander through my mind and I bite my lip concentrated, trying not to show any emotions. Assassination, a better word for killing?

I can't take part in killing an innocent sixteen year old girl, but neither can I refuse.

My father and Giordano stand each other close, to disobey Quinte would be like stabbing my own father in the back. He would never forgive me for breaking their bond, I can hear in Quinte's voice this is something he's passionate about, and I cannot ruin it.

Quinte starts to stand up and I immediately do the same.

"And Jace, I almost forgot to tell you that I've talked to your father and we transferred you to St. Xavier's high school."

He pushes a small blue button on the side of his large desk, a few seconds later a young woman walks in; she's dressed in a black dress with high heels and her blond hair tight in a bun on the back of her head. She doesn't smile or make eye contact with us, and her expression tells she is quite nervous just being in the same room as Quinte.

"Mrs. Parch will show you to the door and lead you down to a room where she'll tell you all you need to know about Clarissa Morgenstern and 'yourself', goodbye Agent Wayland and good luck." He grin a powerful smile and closes the door behind me and the woman.

When we start walking down the nearest set of stairs and further into a large room I want to ask more questions than my mind can make up, but I decide on the fact that this Mrs. Parch most likely don't know that much about the mission itself, more about Clarissa.

"The first thing you'll need to know is Clarissa usually goes under the nickname Clary. Since her father got astonishing sources in all of New York, Clary is both bright, popular and knows who to associate with." I just nod at her; she is telling me information which is already rather obvious.

"You'll be a junior at St. Xavier's, the reason you're not a senior is because after your mother died you needed to take some time off from school." The fact that they are playing on my mother's death makes me angry. Thought it's been long time, and I don't know if I would've remembered her face if it weren't for my father's pictures. Who am I kidding, I would never forget her. It's just a stupid lie I tell myself.

I decide to just smile and let her talk. I still can't get what Giordano said out of my head. How can they just kill a girl because some people dislike her father? My dad used once told me how this agency was built, how Quinte's grandfather started it. They didn't just kill people back then, but after Quinte took over for his father, their policies evolved and twisted. Things changed. Even my father thought so, and he helped built it. But he would never tell Quinte that, I've always thought he was frightened by him.

Mrs. Parch clear her throat and look at me. She must have said something, but I was too deep into my own thoughts to consider her words. "What?" I mumble, and she looks somewhat irritated with me. "Mr. Wayland, you should know that Giordano Quinte is a highly represented man, and that you, at seventeen, are the main agent in his mission is rather astonishing. But you are. So if I were you, I would listen and do my best to please him. Understood?" She declares and takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I shrug and look at her with one of my famous side-smiles. Okay, maybe not famous, but they're pretty irresistible.

She smile back and laugh nervously. It worked. "Okay, back to Clarissa. We've gotten two of our better undercover agents in to the school as teachers, I cannot say who they are right now, but they will give you a sign as soon as they can." She looks at me, making sure I still listen. "From what they've understood, she got quite a large group of friends, but she seems to have one really close friend, his name is Simon Lewis."

I almost zap out again, but manage to keep listening. Mrs. Parch keep talking about how I'm supposed to get her to trust me, who I should consider important to befriend, I get pictures with names on of people so I easier can remember who they are, but they're not I color, guess they want to keep it classy.

Clary Morgenstern and Simon Lewis are the two first pictures I look at, and then come a photo of another young girl named Isabelle Lightwood. I put down the pictures after looking through them a few times.

The walk back to the car feel like hours, I am so exhausted, even though I shouldn't be, technically, since I haven't done anything physically challenging today. Giordano Quinte and the info-meeting must have combined to give me the worst headache.

The car drive home isn't too far, and when I get inside the house I meet eyes with my father, his broad shoulders, with dark waves of hair falling right above them. His yellowish eyes hold mine for a short second before he smiles warmly and clap one hand proudly on to my back.

We exchange a few words before I walk in to my room, it's not the greatest bedroom, and the apartment itself isn't that extraordinary. Not at all. But you get used to the place, and it's comfortable in its own way.

* * *

**So, that was that. What did you think? I hope the first chapter didn't suck, I would love you to death if you gave me a tiny review, a follow and favourite. **


	2. Gold upon Gold

I'm going with a quick update, just so if you liked the first chapter you got something to go on.

And thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them!

**And just to help you understand, this chapter is from Clary's POV. **

* * *

**CLARY**

**Gold upon Gold**

I rush upstairs to grab my jacket, and in that moment I crash into a large shadow turning the corner. Sebastian, my older brother stands still as if I had never even bumped into him. My brother just shakes his head, making several chunks of fair hair fall across his face. I lift one corner of my mouth and meet his dark, nearly black eyes.

Sebastian and I aren't the greatest pair of siblings, and if it weren't for my dad and his money I bet Sebastian would've been out a long time ago living whatever life he'd planned for himself. Unfortunately my father literally forced college on him.

I grab my brown leather jacket and run downstairs again. Our house is one of the larger residences in this part of New York, as a three stories, white painted mansion with large doors and a garden bigger than most of the houses in down-town Brooklyn.

I open my car door and start it without problems. That's the first time this week. The drive to my school is pretty short and after about fifteen minutes I can see the large buildings which is my high school, St. Xavier's.

I find my usual parking spot, when I drive in my eyes catch sight of a boy with gold-bright hair, he walks right past the spot and if I hadn't hit the brake when I did, I would've probably hit him with the front of my car.

He looks up at the car and shouts something I can't hear, I open the car door to apologize, when my eyes meet his I catch my breath and pause. The sun lights up his eyes with glints of gold, and his hair got hints of the same golden color. If I didn't know better I would've said the boy was glowing.

"Hey, watch out where you drive!" He shouts so I can hear him, but instantly something in his look changes and his face gets a softer expression.

I walk over to him after locking my car door and give him an apology. He just smiles it off with an easy grin and shakes his head. "It's fine, it was my fault too. I basically jumped right in front of your fancy little car over there." He says and starts walking.

I don't know if I should follow him, but he hasn't given me sign not to, so I walk beside him inside.

"I've never seen you at our school before so I should probably introduce myself," I tell him and he looks down at me, he is a lot taller than me, which I'm used to, but he gives me a weird look and I try to smile before I continue my sentence. "I'm Clary." I finish and my lips tug upward into a hesitant smile.

"Jace." He says and brushes a hand through his blond curls.

"I start school here today." He says and I nod carefully. We're quiet for the rest of the walk, an awkward kind of quiet, but when I get inside the school the first person I see is Simon and he walks toward me.

I turn to Jace, smile and motion a quick 'see you later,' before I walk over to my best friend who lays an arm around my shoulder and grin while walking me over to my locker. "Who's that?" Si asks as I struggle to open my locker.

"I don't really know, but I nearly drove over him in the parking lot. He's new." I say and look over to Jace standing at the other end of the hall talking to one of the teachers.

He is quite handsome that boy. Oh who am I kidding, his gold eyes and soft curls, strong outlined jaw and gorgeous smile is outstandingly hot. I feel my cheeks flush in light pink color and apparently Simon notice it too.

"Easy there girl, your freckles are almost turning red." He laughs and ruffles my red wavy hair.

"Simon." I whisper back at him and hit him lightly in the shoulder. "I am not, and I don't have that many freckles." I reply and shut my locker and stroll away from him pretending to by irritated.

"Okay Clary. Whatever. What do you have now?" He asks me and takes my book for me. How sweet.

"If you look down at the book you're holding it says English" I state and smile a sly smile. "Damn it, me too." He grins and hand me the book back. Okay, the sweetness didn't last for too long.

Isabelle is just about bump into us in the doorway when she looks up from her phone and grin. "Hey guys, I was just about to call you." She notifies and gives Simon a quick kiss on the lips. I make a gagging sound and Izzy roll her eyes.

"You're just jealous Morgenstern." Simon jokes and I laugh sarcastically. "You wish Lewis." I reply and walk into the English class with a jokingly grin on my mouth.

A few people smiles and wave at me. Others, like Jordan and Maia, which I would consider close friends shout a "Morgenstern" and wave me over to them.

With the love birds walking behind me we walk over to them. "Sooo," Jordan drag out the word slowly, "Your birthday is coming up soon." He finishes. I nod and wait for him to ask the question most of the people in the room are dying to ask me.

"Take your seats class!" a strict voice calls and Mr. Starkweather walk over to the blackboard.

He writes down a few words. '_to kill a mockingbird.' _Of course. I can hear the mumbles of disappointed students around me when they read off the board.

"Okay, I know some of you might've already read the book, and for you it will be a chance to get a better grade, for the others, well, you'll get a grade." He shrugs and smiles a genuine smile.

After a few minutes of giving out the books and some students protesting and others talking to loud another voice chimes in the room. "Mr. Starkweather." The inspector says and waves him over to the door.

I catch a glimpse of gold right before Mr. Starkweather close the door behind him. Instantly the whole class starts talking all at once and I turn around to face Izzy and we start talking about all sorts of randomness.

Suddenly I can hear some of the students, girls, catch their breaths and then I see at least one, Kaelie, smile her million dollars smile.

I turn around and find the same guy from the parking lot, his liquid gold eyes, blond curls, muscled body and perfect smile. I'm not surprised some of the girls gasped, even though it's kind of stupid.

My mind spins the scene from the parking lot over again and I feel a hot burning in my cheeks.

Mr. Starkweather opens his mouth to speak and the classroom is dead silent. "Class, this is Jace Herondale, he just moved from Florida to Brooklyn, so I want you guys to be the welcoming class I know you are." He finishes by telling Jace to find a seat, he can pick where he wants to sit.

Florida, no wonder why his skin has that bronze tone to it.

I realize most of the students' eyes are scanning the room for unclaimed seats. Shit. I look down at the chair next to me, there is no freaking ass touching it.

Jace is already walking toward me and easily sit down. I look at Kaelie, the bitch queen at school. She has never liked me, not since I ruined her 'queen of the school' title.

She glare at me with fire in her eyes, I just look away and smile awkwardly at Jace. "We meet again," I say and one of the corners of his mouth draws upward.

"Yeah, you're the bad driver." He teases and places his elbows on the desk in front of him.

I can feel at least 10 pair of eyes watching us as we talk. "Hey, I thought we agreed it was just as much your fault as mine." I laugh and lay one hand over my copy of _ to kill a mockingbird. _

"Hmm," he shake his head and smirks, "Nope, I still blame you for almost killing me." I narrow my eyes before I roll them and grin slightly.

Mr. Starkweather start the class again from where he left us waiting and the hour goes pretty fast.

Some time passes and I finishes history class, its lunch and when I walk into the cafeteria I take a seat next to Maia, she sits with her boyfriend Jordan on the other side of her, and I'm facing toward Izzy and Simon.

I take a bit of my apple before I start talking, "You know, I wish we could get a free period between PE and math. I promise you I won't be ready to get to math in time." I say irritated after looking at my schedule.

Isabelle nods while the others doesn't even care commenting on it, I bet it's because I've said the same thing ever since I got the schedule.

"Okay, whatever. But I never got to ask you about your birthday party." Jordan grins and looks at me optimistically.

"No you didn't" Is all I say with a devilish smirk at the end. "Come on Clary, we go through this shit every year. Can't you just tell me where?" he whine and sigh as I shake my head.

"I don't know yet. But there'll be a party." I say and suddenly I feel a heat behind me, and a voice rising. "A party? Where?" the soft voice asks as I turn around. Jace.

"Clary's birthday party, they're always the best." Isabelle reply and hint for Simon to give the new guy some space to sit down. Izzy is always like that, ice queen on the outside, the sweetest person you'll ever stumble across on the inside, with excellent fashion taste.

When Jace sit down he, look at me with a weird expression on his face, his eyes deep in thoughts.

"So, you moved from Florida. Doesn't that have like the greatest surfing facilities in the world?" Jordan asks and grins, but Jace looks a bit out of the place, like he doesn't know what the hell to answer.

"Ehh, I guess so. I was never much of a surfer, I play soccer." He explains and takes a sip of his water.

"Oh, are you going to try out for our soccer team? I got to say, we are pretty unbeatable." Jordan says proudly.

As Simon, Jace and Jordan suddenly are deep in a discussion about football and other things I don't really understand, or care about, I start looking around me.

From time to time I catch Jace staring at me, which means he catches me staring at him too.

* * *

_Well. you did it. You read the next chapter. and made me really happy. _**  
**

_**See you later pal. Yes, I just said pal. Deal with it. **  
_


	3. when we were younger

Yeah, that's right guys. Just because I want you to understand the story I'm giving you another chapter. And I'm pretty sure I'll put another one up tomorrow.

I'm taking this as a summer project, so I guess you'll get kind of quick updates later in the story too :)

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare wrote TMI, **but you already know that.

* * *

**JACE**

**when we were younger**

I look at the redhead facing me, her emerald eyes sneaking peeks at me whenever she thinks I'm not looking. That's one of the pros of being an agent under training; no I'm actually an agent now.

Anyway, I'm able to catch a lot more of a picture than most people can.

An example, when my mom died. I still remember every detail, her blood soaking through my father's hands as he tried to keep the blood from pulsing out of the bullet wound in her stomach. I remember being seven years old just looking into my mother's face, the color draining out, her eyes defeated by a yellowness taking over for her beautiful brown eyes.

My father telling me to go back inside, but I was unable to walk. Scared.

That was the last time I saw my mother, the last time anyone would be my mother.

Maybe it's not a pro, more like a con.

I know I've turned white and look down in to the table. Luckily everyone is chattering on their own conversations.

When my first day of school is over I get picked up by a big black car driving me to the quarters. Not suspicious at all. I had almost forgotten about my mission, I sigh deeply and bite my lower lip frustrated.

Clary, with her strawberry red hair and green eyes lighting up flames in her hair lie in the back of my head the whole drive.

I watch the road for a few minutes before we pull up in front the large building.

I agreed to meet up with Giordano just to clarify a few things. This time we don't meet in his office. He shows me to a larger room; it's different from the other rooms. More electronic stuff, stuff I've never seen before. A large whiteboard is playing a video, and I immediately realize it's me. Me talking to Clary.

"How.." I start asking, but Quinte answer my question before I can ask it. "We're a company with not only amazing agents, Wayland. We got one of our men to hack the school's security cameras." I raise my eyebrows and nod. "That's impressive."I look at the clips rolling on the screen.

"Jace, I came up with our next move. You'll keep doing whatever you're doing, because it works. Then, when Clarissa's birthday party takes place we'll strike." Wow, this man really got no boundaries. Kill her at her own birthday party.

I get a sick feeling in my stomach and bite my cheeks from the inside to keep myself from flinching.

How the hell did I get myself so deep into this shit.

Quinte continue telling me the plan, something about drugs and me not having to be there, or was it I have to be there. I can't concentrate.

When he finishes he walks me to the door, shake my hand and call me Agent Wayland again. The car dropping me off here is waiting for me.

At home I find a note '_I'm on a longer mission for Quinte, I'll be back by the end of the week.- Dad'_

Okay, house for myself.

I try to not think about the fact that my father is on a mission, which either means he is assisting in a murder, spying on someone or something like that. And now I'm following his exact footsteps.

I wake up; get ready for the second day of school. I don't care doing much about my appearance, to be honest; I don't need to do much about my appearance.

School begins with history and I sit beside some random kid, Clary and her friend Isabelle are sitting right in front of me. I don't do much more than writing off the blackboard.

I can't get a picture of Clary soaked in blood standing right in front of me with a betrayed look in her eyes out of my head. Her hands clutching to her stomach, just like my father with my mother.

I jerk back in my chair as the picture changes and I stand with the silver gun in my hand, smiling.

The guy next to me gives me a weird look and mumbles "You okay dude?" 'No, no I'm not. I don't want to kill the girl sitting right in front of me, I'm not OKAY dude.' At least this is what my mind is saying, my mouth just mumble a "yeah."

The bell ring and I am about to walk out of the room when a tiny hang grip my arm. "Ehh, Jace?" A voice asks. Clary stands smiling a pretty smile, she looks a bit red, and Isabelle raise her eyebrows waiting for Clary to speak.

I nod and wait too. "Well, Izzy and I wondered…" "Ahaha. Good one Morgenstern, leave me out of this!" She laugh and back up a bit.

Clary shoots her an angry look, "Fine. I was wondering if, eh, if you would come to a party tonight, with us." I don't answer at first. "Well, say something." She laughs nervously.

"Tonight? Eh, yeah sure." I reply and immediately regret it. I shouldn't befriend these people, not when I'm going to end up being a back-stabbing bastard. Literally.

Clary lights up and grin, "You can look at it as a welcome to our city-party. Great, see you there then." She waves her hand and walks over to Isabelle before I can say anything.

Well, at least I can use the party to get her closer to me as Quinte said.

The school day pass pretty fast and I get through PE, biology and a few other subjects. It's not that hard when you've already gone through most of it.

After school I joined Jordan and some of the other guys from the soccer team, I was able to try out under one of their practices.

The couch is a tall, brown-haired man. He is wearing a t-shirt with the school team logo on and a pair of matching training shorts.

He shouts something and everyone walks over to him, he both looks and sounds awfully strict. Still, I'm not nervous; I know how good I am.

I am guided onto the field and suddenly the ball is rolling fast around on the grass. I'm on the same team as Clary's best friend. Simon. He passes the ball over to me, and I, about 60 feet away from the goal, hit the ball hard with the side of my foot.

I find another guy on the team and the ball speeds fast over to him. And after under a minute the ball is back hitting my foot hard.

I get past everyone on the other team and it's only me and the goalkeeper. And the ball. In less than one seconds I kick my foot hard against the ball and it goes straight toward the goal, the guy defending his teams honor just stand there, I look around me confused. Everyone is looking at me astonished, its dead silence on the field. Until one of my team mates shout and he is followed by a great deal of other shouting voices.

"I think we just got ourselves a new teammate!" Jordan shouts toward me and grin, his hand hitting my back.

Practice done, only the party left to go.

* * *

**So, from the last sentence, I guess it's pretty obvious what will happen next. **

**Review, follow and favourite.**

** Because i love that. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing all the nice comments. **


	4. Punch-Drunk Love

As I promised. The next chapter.

It's some action in this one. And I think it gives you a few things to think about.

**Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, following.**

* * *

**CLARY**

**Punch-Drunk Love**

I walk up the stairs to second floor, my father is actually home for once and he is commenting like a normal dad on my clothes.

"Are you sure you won't be freezing in that. That's quite short." Is the first thing meeting me when I run into him in the hall. "No, I'm wearing a jacket dad."I reply and walk into my room while giving my father a quick smile.

I'm happy he is here; he normally goes away on business trips for a few days up to about two week, so I don't see him that much. And since my mother left him when I was three, I usually end up with the house for myself.

At least if you don't count Sebastian, I don't.

"Oh, Dad!" I shout from my room and run outside, afraid he'll leave before I get to ask.

He turns around and faces me, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, some of my friends were asking about my birthday, and I was wondering if you could tell me where it'll be?" I ask and give him a cute little smile hoping to win him over.

"No Clarissa, I have to fix a few things first, but I can promise you, you won't be disappointed." He turns around and I sigh irritated. He always does this, same thing every year. I think it's because he is never around, so he feels bad for it and want to make it better by throwing me the biggest party in New York.

He is gone and I stare at the door closing.

I walk in a big door to the party later that evening, I usually don't come by myself, but Izzy and Simon decided to come a bit later, and Maia was already here, most likely with Jordan getting drunk somewhere.

I see familiar faces everywhere and they shout hellos to me. Suddenly the party host Aline Penhallow walks up to me, her eyes glittering and she smile at me. "Clary!" She shouts in my ears to drown the music, I jerk back, Aline, Kaelie's best friend doesn't like me.

Her breath smells like alcohol and I give her a quick confused smile, within a few seconds Kaelie and Seelie grab her hands and lead her out on the terrace. The whole queen-bitch club together. I escape before they can make a scene.

I start regretting the fact that I came alone and walk over to the table where a bunch of red plastic cups with all sorts of bottles standing beside them.

I usually don't drink, but right now it is tempting to just take one glass. I pour some blank liquid into one of the cups and take it with me.

I wait desperately on Isabelle and Simon to show up while I from time to time take a sip of my drink.

I can't say for sure what time it is, but I know it might soon be midnight. A guy comes over to me and smiles a genuine smile, "Clary, you look a little white." The voice says and I focus my eyes enough to see its Jonathan, a senior from Xavier's.

In his right hand he is holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's and he takes a sip of it. I nod at him, don't feel like talking to him right now.

"Hey, why so down? I though you liked to party!" he bawls down at me, his hand touching my heavy red curls.

"I think you're talking about Seelie, Aline and Kaelie." I answer back at him over the music. He shakes his head lightly, "Oh, no! I am talking about you, I recall you having a great time at my party last year." He smirks and I blush.

It's true, I had hooked up with him once before, but it was in the heat of the moment. I just smile and turn around trying to walk away.

He grips my wrist and swings me around; I crash loudly into his body, letting out a shriek. His lips collide with mine and I try to pull back. His kiss is strong and eager; his breath smells like a mix of vodka and whiskey. I hit him as hard as I can in the stomach. Nothing, it's like I didn't even touch him.

I get irritated with myself; I am usually not a bad fighter. But, apparently under the influence of alcohol, I am.

My back smash together with the wall and he kiss my neck. "Stop." I whisper feeling as small as ever.

Suddenly I see a silhouette of a person behind Jonathan and he pushes him away from me. I fall to the ground holding back a river of tears.  
Jace stand in front of me, and within a moment he has helped me up.

He walks me to the door and asks if I would like him to drive me home. I nod and let him walk me toward a black fancy looking car.

Inside the car it smells sweet, not like a usual car smell. I kick off my shoes and curl my legs up to the seat. Jace is talking about something, but I can't get my ears to focus on his words. He drives out on to the road and asks me for directions.

I take a deep breath, still startled by what had happened at Aline's. It isn't that hard to explain where my house is, it's big and you can see it as soon as you drive down our street.

Jace stop the car, and I can see in his expression that he is pretty amazed by the mansion and everything around. He looks at me with his deep gold eyes and I smile carefully.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks with a caring voice.

"Yeah, Jonathan can get pretty aggressive, it was nothing. But thank you, next time I meet him I'm going to kill him." I laugh and try to hide my shaking voice.

Jace laugh and open his car door. He walks over to my side and helps me out. "What's so funny?" I ask holding on to Jace's arm as I jump out of the car.

"I don't think you need to worry about him, he probably already has a black eye on Monday."

I look up at him, my eyes widen and I smile a little, "What? You hit him?" I don't know if I am happy or not. But I can't recall seeing Jace hit Jonathan. Well, I wasn't exactly in the best condition to catch everything happening around me.

"Thank you Jace. It was really nice of you to drive me." I don't mention the other thing, he smiles a pretty lopsided smile and when I open the door he mumbles a "No problem." And turn around the get back to his car.

In the hall it's completely dark, I fumble for the switch to turn the light on, but someone does it for me. I let out a tiny scream before facing a tall fair-haired boy. Sebastian.

"Hey." I mutter and walk past him.

"Where've you been?" he asks me without much curiosity in his voice. I reply with a short, "A party." and walk upstairs.

I trip after getting halfway up the staircase. I feel Sebastian's hand help me get my balance again.

"Thanks." My voice calls unsteady.

"Have you been drinking Clary?" he asks me with a disappointed voice. I laugh and walk the rest of the way toward my room. "Yeah, so?" I reply childishly.

"First of all, you're under-aged, second you…" I interrupt him with another laugh. He stands a few feet away from me, and his hair is messed up, falling into his eyes. "Yeah, because you are the one to talk. You are under-aged too, what's stopping you?" I ask and lean against my bedroom door. I try as hard I can to look calm and cool.

Sebastian bites his lower lip and look at me with his scary dark eyes. "Well, you wouldn't want to disappoint daddy. After all you are his favorite." He says in a teasing voice.

I know it's true; Sebastian never lived up to dad's expectations the way I do. And that's exactly what kills Sebastian from the inside, and I know it. I think my brother secretly, or not so secretly, hates me for it. He hates the fact that I don't need him, that I am smarter than him, that I am like my dad, and he's not.

I set my emerald eyes deep into his dark ones. "I think he would've actually liked you too Sebastian, but you know, alcohol, sex and dreadful grades is just not as appealing as a daughter with straight A's a large group of real friends, and a future ahead of her." I say to him angry, my eyes burning in to his.

He smirk and walk closer to me, his face inches from my. "You know sister, one day you are just not going to be good enough for him anymore. Just like mom. She didn't leave you know. He tossed her out. Like a dog." My eyes sting from the back, but I don't cry. "Liar!" I shout at him, unable to keep calm.

"Sorry, I'm not." He smirks again and brushes my red hair behind my ear. "Someone had to break the news to you one day anyway. Your mother is living a life somewhere, probably forgotten about you already." His calm, steady voice just makes me even more heated.

"I know! But she left; dad would never do something like that. AND SHE'S YOUR MOTHER TO YOU KNOW!" I shout in a shaking voice and steady my back against the door again.

"Ahh, I don't know Clary. Is she?" he says, his voice starting to sound more like my angry wild voice.

"Fuck you!" I spit the words at him and feel like hitting him as hard as I can.

Apparently he felt the same way, except, he acted on the feeling.

My cheek flushes up and gives out an incredible deal of pain. He has never hit me before, and I never thought he would.

My hand finds the heated cheek and turns wet from tears I hadn't noticed were streaming down from my eyes. I look up at Sebastian, but he has turned around and started walking away from me.

I open my bedroom door and scamper inside bewildered and crying. I slam the door hard closed and find my large bed, lay down on it and let out an angry cry.

I think about what my brother told me, he must have been lying, it didn't make sense.

After a while I stopped crying, but not before my pillow was soaked in salty water. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I am unbelievably thankful for the moment I did.

* * *

_Okay, thank you for reading. If you don't get why the chapter is called Punch-Drunk Love, because, obviously there's not much love yet, just wait, it leads up to something :P _

**SO, what do you think Sebastian meant, do you think he lied, spoke the truth? Tell me. **


	5. You make me sick

The next chapter in this weird little story is up, so do what I know you do best, read.

_the cursive part is what Jace remember. It happened after he drove Clary home_. Just to make sure you get it :P

**Review, follow and favourite. **

* * *

"Tell me Mr. Quinte, why all this trouble getting to her?" I ask and stand up from my chair. Quinte is writing a letter and ignore me.

"I mean, why her birthday? You know just as well as me that it's unbelievably more dangerous." He still doesn't look at me and I can feel my blood heating.

"You could just as easily strike while she's driving home from school, alone at home or something like that?" "AGENT WAYLAND!" Quinte bark at me, and I jump back a step.

"I am a professional, and if you are hesitating on my decisions I will not hear about it. The reason we are using her birthday is because there'll be people there, stupid witnesses, able to inform that she has been taken, unable to do anything. We want Valentine Morgenstern to know his lovely little Clary has been abducted and killed because of him!" I can easily hear the anger in his voice and am impressed by how fast he goes back to writing the letter.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Quinte." I say carefully and walk toward the door. I can hear him mumble something sounding like "Just like his father." But I'm not sure. I certainly don't want to be exactly like my father. I walk out of his office.

I bring to mind last week's incident; _Clary squashed against the hard wall, me punching the guy in front of her, him yelling at me, not doing anything, people rushing to see what happened and shouting "fight." Yeah, like I would fight a wasted guy lying on the floor. _

_I just helped Clary away and dropped her off at her house. _

My mouth twists upward into a smile when I remember our conversation_; Clary looking at me and smiling slightly. "Your eyes." She stumbles on the words. "My eyes what?" I ask and drive straight forward in the rushed traffic. _

"_They're glowing. How do you do that?" she asked, she is looking at me, street lights illuminating her own eyes into a glowing green. _

"_Well, so does yours." I state, and it's actually true._

"_NO, I mean, your eyes are beautiful." She sound a bit frustrated, I guessed it was from the alcohol rushing through her blood. _

_Amused I reply, "Well, so are yours." And laugh a silent laughter. _

_She sighs and mumbles something unclear. "I don't think you understand me." She whisper and look out of the window. Ha, I definitely think I do. _

I drive to school, getting there a bit late since my meeting with Giordano took a bit more time then I had thought. English with Mr. Starkweather is first on my schedule and I open the door to his classroom and he gives me a dark look.

"Mr. Herondale. How nice of you to join us." Herondale? Oh, I nearly forgot Quinte gave me another last name. Herondale, why not something easy, like Smith.

Jace Smith. Okay, that's why he didn't give me an easy name like Smith, it sounds ridiculous with the name Jace.

"I'm sorry; it was a bit of traffic on the way here." I say and give him an apologetic smile.

"Okay, just try not to make it a habit." He says and motions for me to sit down beside Clary.

"Hey." She whispers as I find the seat next to her. "I just wanted to sa…" I shake my head, "No, It was nothing." I reply and I know she's trying to thank me for what happened last Friday.

She glances at me and give me a trying smile. I notice some darker spots on her cheek, like a bruise, and as the nosy person I can be I ask her quietly about it. "It's nothing, I fell rushing to the car earlier today." She lies. I know she's lying. That bruise is older than a few hours. Try days.

She turns awkwardly toward the board and scribble down what the teacher is writing.

After English I have a free period and sit with my new 'friends' at a lunch table, they are incredibly loud, as if they own the school, and they probably do if you look at it from a student's perspective.

I sit next to Jordan, with a few of the other football guys on the same table. They're talking about a game, and I just sit silent.

Their voices trail off when a tall guy walks in, his eye black as the night sky, he shots me an fuming look, but before anyone can do anything a man dressed in a black suit walks up to us, he has a low voice which speaks : "Mr. Herondale." If I was one of the other guys I would've been afraid by now, but I know exactly who he is.

I stand up and follow him out of the cafeteria. "Sup?" I ask half sarcastic and half meaning it.

He doesn't find me funny, and stop. "You're doing a great job. You've gotten closer to Miss Morgenstern in less than two weeks than we could ever imagine. If you keep going in this speed, I think Giordano will put you close, and that's something you should keep in mind." He says in a low voice while his eyes scan the place for people.

"Thank you. I will." I reply, even thought I don't think I've gotten that close to Clary. I just look at him to continue.

"We also wanted to inform you about our agents at the school. We are sorry we've not been able to place anyone here sooner, but some unexpected complications came in hand." I nod at him, telling him I understand.

"If you keep your eyes open, I'm sure you'll recognize them. You do have a trained eye after all." He turns around and walks away from me. What happened to goodbye? And why the hell can't they just tell me what the agent's name is going to be!

When I get back in the cafeteria people are gathering around a spot on the floor. I can't really see what's happening and walk toward it.

Standing behind at least six backs I have trouble looking over them. But what I am able to see is a large body standing over a smaller one. Jonathan. I recognize him from his blond hair and the black eye I gave him on Friday.

And behind him my eyes fix on red curls twisted in his grip. Watching Clary I can see his words are cutting through her like knives.

I sighed and shaking my head lightly, pushing my way through the crowed. My voice rising as I speak, "Hey, picking on the weaker man, don't you have some standards?" I ask as I enter the center.

Jonathan looks at me and I see his eyes get a spark of anger, he let go of the girl he has twisted in a tight grip. Jonathan closes his hands into fists and speaking loud to me now, "You know Herondale, I'm starting to get quite sick of you." He steps closer to me and I know what's coming.

I've never been a fan of fist fights, but as an agent I had to go through that part of my training.

He swings his fist at me but I step quickly aside, my own hands transform into strong fists and I long after him, aiming for his jaw, hitting his jaw. He jerks back and shakes his head trying to keep the pain from showing. He flies forward into my side and we both fall hard to the ground, people shouting, some cheering others worried.

My head hit the floor hard and I make a stiff grimace.

Jonathan over me ready with another raging blow, he is not as familiar with the moves in a fight as me, and I yank my leg around his turning him around, he hits the floor even harder than me and let out a shriek of pain.

I get to my feet and wait for him to do the same. And right after he gets up I throw him a hard-hitting punch in the stomach.

He cries out in anger and pain and I can see blood trickle down his chin and I feel blood dripping from the corner of my own mouth.

The metallic blood taste fills my mouth and I can see Jonathan smirking slightly.

He is about to fling another fist in my direction when a teacher rush in breaking the fight up. He yells something and the students watching us open a path for him. I can't hear what he is saying; I only hear my own blood rushing through my body.

I eye the room my eyes colliding with the emerald in Clary's, she give me a sad look I am unable to read. My hand touch the side of my cheek and warm red blood is spread across my hand, the teacher take me and Jonathan to a office where we wait, sending each other dark glances from time to time.

* * *

**I will just say thank you to everyone reading, and reviewing. I've gotten a lot more response to this story than I thought i would get. **

what did you think about Jace standing up for Clary ?


	6. kryptonite

Next chapter in this little story I'm making over here._ Hope you like what you're going to read, if you know what I mean... Which you obviously don't know yet._ .

**review your asses off and just know that i love you guys. **

* * *

**CLARY**

**Kryptonite**

Simon and Jordan help me out of the cafeteria after the fight, I'm still quite shaken and stumble on my words. "I can walk without you guys holding both of my arms." I said irritated.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked caring. I just gave him a murky look and fought my way out of their arms.

I know I'm stupid for getting angry at them, but the truth is I'm scared, and when I get scared I get angry.

Isabelle meets us in the hall way and close her arms around my neck in a tight hug, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I would've kicked his fucking ass!" She shouted in my ear, and I laughed suspiciously.

"Thanks, I'm fine." I reply and smile at her.

"Yeah, she had another saviour today babe." Simon said and closed his arm around Izzy's waist. She raised a perfect eyebrow at him when he called her the babe-word.

"Don't babe me Si." She responded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Who?"

"Who what?" I asked and played with a wave of my hair.

"The saviour, who was it?" She asked and looked from Simon to Jordan to me.

"Oh, Jace Herondale." Jordan answered and Izzy smiled a devious smile. "Herondale.." She bit her lip and smiled at me again.

"God Clary, I am one-hundred and twenty percent sure he got a thing for you." She smiled happily.

I just looked at her raising one eyebrow and laughed. Then it suddenly hit me, the moment Jace met my eyes in the cafeteria. His blood dripping slowly from his jaw and forehead. I bit my lip and turned around, facing the shocked faces of my friends.

"Going somewhere?" Simon and Jordan words blended together. They looked at each other and grinned a oh-yeah-we-said-the-same-thing- smile.

"Ehh, I need to do something." I said and half walked half ran down the hall. The hallway felt ten times longer than it usually did, the bad lights reflecting shadows when I walked. My breaths was short and uncoordinated.

Jace sat silent on a chair alone, I walked into the office and he met my eyes the same moment my right foot stepped over the threshold. A nearly invisible smile transformed on his lips and I smiled back.

"I guess I can say thank you this time." I say as I walk toward him. He stands up from the chair and walk toward me. "Yeah, I guess you can." His smile is a bit awkwardly, there is some dried blood on the side of his mouth, when he is close enough I stretch my hand up and use my thumb to get the blood away.

He stands still for a moment and our eyes meet again, silence breathes in the room and I lower my hand. We don't talk, just let green and gold blend together with our fixed eyes.

I inhale deeply and in the split of a second his lips are pressed against mine, I stand astonished for a short moment before my hands push lightly through his golden hair, I feel my back being pressed against the wall, he lift me to the tip of my toes.

I wonder that if he held me any tighter than he already do we would melt together.

His breathe taste sweet, with a hint of mint. The kiss is different from my other kisses, I've been kissed before, I have kissed others before, but this is like I can't get enough. Every touch burns like his fingers throw small flames from the tips.

His lips trace a path down my neck, causing me to slip out a low groan and I could feel his lips change into a little smile.

His fingers ran across my shoulder and his mouth hit mine again, breathing heavily his mouth moved in the same speed as mine. Hungry for more I threw my arms around his neck and pushed him closer.

I don't know how long we'd been standing there, me pressed hard against the wall, Jace with his fingers tangled in the hair falling down my back. But I know I could stand like this forever.

My head feels dizzy, like I'm intoxicated. His mouth dance against mine one last time before both of us draw back inhaling and exhaling in an even melody. Our cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, eager for more.

He twist one of my strawberry red curls around his index finger and gives me a teasing smirk before he bends down and kiss the corner of my mouth one last time.

He turns around and I see Jonathan walking out of the office and Jace replacing Jonathan in the principal's office. I bite my lower lip carefully and smile after him.

I feel Jonathan watch me carefully with dark, deep eyes. He is even more beaten up than he was when he tried to push me to the floor.

I smile a sly and walk out of the room. Jace's magnetic kiss still sends firework through my body and I wrap my arms around my body.

It's not before I walk out in the hall I see all the people looking at me like I am a ghost. They talk to each other in low voices and avoiding my curious gaze. Some students smile a winner-smile at me, while others raise their eyebrows or wink at me.

I get the smallest idea of what's happening, but it's not before Izzy and Maia drag me into the bathroom and yell at me I am sure.

"WHAT THE HELL GIRL!" Maia raises her voice excited. Isabelle follows up her sentence, "You kissed Jace freaking Herondale at the principal's office?" "And you didn't even tell us!" she finished inhaling short breaths.

"It was five minutes ago!" I laugh and lay my hands on two sinks jumping up being able to sit on one of them. "Okay, whatever. How was it?" Maia smiled and leaned at the wall.

"Ehh, I don't know." I replied short. They both looked at me with a serious look and I continued.

"Well, it was quite magical to be honest." I said and bit my lips. Maia and Izzy shared a smile and hugged me tightly while acting all girly.

The bell rang and we all jumped back, laughing. I don't know exactly how I'll be able to get through next class, but walk with them out into the corridor anyway. My heart taking extra jumps trying to rip my chest open.

I can't find the golden boy anywhere and breathe out in relief.

* * *

Yeah, so maybe now you know what i meant. Was the kiss good enough? I hope it was.

_Just, don't forget who Jace is, it's not 100% magical yet. _


	7. sweater weather

If you think this is a boring chapter, it's just here to make you understand something happening later in the story, _so don't get mad, I sorry. _

**And next chapter is Clary's birthday party, so it's some action coming up soon ! **

Thanks to all off you for reviewing such amazing, funny reviews. I really appreciate them!

* * *

**JACE**

**Sweater Weather**

I haven't talked to Clary since I kissed her. How stupid can a person be? Why the hell did I kiss her?

Giordano had almost given me a standing ovation for my 'performance'. Even thought, I do no longer know for sure it was no feeling involved. Clary had obliviously planted some feeling in it.

I walk around trying to come up with something to do before I have to leave. I'm still getting used to waking up 07:00 am instead of 05:30 am, it's early, but when I was under training I had to be the best one.

I summon up a remembrance of the half year camp I went to last year.

_Waking up, eating breakfast, running for 45 minutes. Then we had to train basic muscle work, which was pretty easy. 8 am I lead a group of agent, not large, since they only take in 30 aspirants a year. _

_I had to show them how to get around unnoticed, which might sound easy, but when they are wearing boots and guns and everything it's not easy. We used 1 hour and 30 minutes on this obstacle and not to brag, but my group came as the best out of the 8 groups. _

My shoes lies on the floor and I slip in them and walk out the little house door.

_After being a teacher, I was able to get the feeling of how a real agent operated. _

_Guns. _

_Even thought my trainer, Agent Branwell was strict and I think she actually wished to shoot us in the brains sometimes, I really enjoyed this part of the day._

_I learned that I should've been born with a gun in my hand; I could take down 10 targets in 10 seconds and still be able to get an 11__th__ if there was one. _

_12 o'clock I ate lunch and after that we had two hours free time. I usually spent my free time on soccer. _

_3 pm it was another distance we had to run, and some days we trained ground fighting, which is like fist fighting, learning useful techniques and ways to beat your opponents._

I snap out of my stroll through memory lane when a car almost hit me while I walked over the road.

God, I need to get my shit together, but my mind has been living its own life the past few days. It's only 3 days until Clary Morgenstern's gigantic birthday party, and after she's given me the address or invitation, Quinte wanted to meet me back at the quarters.

Rain falls heavy on my shoulders as I walk and my wavy hair feels a lot thicker than usual. I roll the sleeves of my sweater down to shield my arms from getting soaked, my feet moving faster on the side of the pavement.

I get to school early today and in the doorway stand none other than the girl with lustrous malachite eyes and long hair looking maroon in the absence of light. She smiles a tender smile; her cheeks are rosy and when I smile a radiate smirk toward her she bite her lip.

"Long time no see, huh?" I say to make the situation less awkward than it already is. Clary shrugs and pushes her body away from the door. "Yeah, I guess." She replied and fumbles with a piece of paper she is holding in her hand.

She nervously hand it over to me before she speaks up, "I just wanted to hang up a sheet inviting people, but Izzy forced me to make invitations, she said it would look better if it was done like this." She excused herself and I grinned at her edginess.

"Yeah, I made one looking pretty much just like this when I had my seventh birthday party. It even had a donkey, the party I mean.." I joked and I could literally see her mental facepalm.

When she didn't say anything I started laughing, "I'm joking, you made these? They are pretty damn great." And it was true; her natural creative skill must be good.

She laughed with me and looked up at me with an amused look on her face, "Wait, you had a donkey to your birthday party?"

"Mhm, pretty great huh? It was right about the same time my mom died, guess my father wanted to distract me, so he made a big party with all the kids in my class and everything." I said and swallowed hard when I realized what I had just said.

And just as I feared, Clary noticed it, like she notices everything. "I thought your mother died last year."

Searching my brain for something to say as I walk toward my locker I make an indolent movement and smile a wretched smile, "Yes, my real mom died last year, but my stepmother died when I was seven years old." I lie and scratch my shoulder.

Clary nod suspiciously, but doesn't bring it up again.

Before I turn away to face my locker and she is about to walk away she stops and open her mouth as if she is about to say something, but her soft pink lips collide with each other and she walk away.

I brush my hand through my wet hair and stare into the locker for a minute.

_How many lies can I keep from people before they'll start to get the pattern? _

I try to massage my temple from the bad headache which has been following me the past few days, it's been quite bad, leaving me sleepless and if I finally fall asleep I wake up gasping for air as my head nearly explodes.

I hear mumblings in the background of my thoughts and turn around to face a blond girl with pale skin and a shining smile facing me. "Hey?" I ask as I can't remember the girl.

She moves her hourglass body in a way telling everybody in a radius of one mile how sexy she knows is. She bites down on her lower lip, trying way too hard to seduce me.

"Kaelie." She says and twists a piece of fair hair around her index finger.

"Mhm, hey." I say again and wait for her to make another move. And she does, her skinny arm lean against the locker next to me, before she falls gracefully against it with her shoulder, facing me from the side.

She's definitely hot, not the same type of hot Clary is, it might be because she's playing on her beauty in a way I've never seen Clary do, but this girl knows how to get what she wants.

She comes closer until only inches separating our bodies, her breath smells like candy as she speaks. "You are going to Clary's birthday party, right?" I nod patiently and bite my lip looking into her deep blue eyes so dark it's hard to spot her pupils.

"Me too, so just come talk to me." She leans even closer, her lips brushing my ear as she speaks, "Or don't talk, I'm great at other things involving no talking." she breathes the words and her sharp teeth scratch my ear lobe.

She pull away and bite her lower lip one more time before clicking away on her high heels her hair dancing down her back as she walks.

I smile an amused smile before walking in the other direction rubbing my ear from the potential lipstick which might've taken place my body.

My mind seems a bit lighter and I walk out of the school building ready to call the office so someone can pick me up and drive me to Quinte.

…

"Hotel Dumort." Qunite laugh toward me, "How ironic."

I stand a few feet away from him and drown the urge to roll my eyes, "Why is that, sir?" I ask and lean toward the door.

"Hotel of the Dead, Agent Wayland, hotel of the dead."

* * *

Yes, the party will be at Hotel Dumort, and yes, there will be some drama/action.

So review this crap story until your fingers are bleeding, or not, _**maybe just give me a quick review**_. **THANKS :P **

I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.


	8. Angel with a shotgun

Oh yeah! I uploaded fast, just as I promised! Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews!

**It's Clary's birthday, and you all know what that means, this one particular redhead might die! **

So , read, enjoy and review your thoughts about it ! :D

DISCLAIMER: Cassie owns tmi as you obviously already know, and the chapter is named after a song I found recently, it's a beautiful song by the Cab, and you should listen to it, so we can share the Clace written all over that freaking song! It also fits perfectly for Destiel if there is any supernatural fans reading my story :P

* * *

**CLARY**

**Angel with a shotgun  
**

As Isabelle's soft fingers brushed through my hair as she curled the red stains falling down my back she snickered, "I can't believe your father actually rented the top floor of Hotel Dumort, it's like, one of the most exclusive hotels in Manhattan."

I smiled back, I had been quite shocked when my father told me where my birthday would take place, but Isabelle and my other friends had basically gone mental.

A loud knock on the door to my room surround the walls and I shout a short "Come in." and see the snowy fair hair of my brother as he walks through the door.

"Hi, can I speak with you?" he rub his hands together as if he is cold and look at me with dark black eyes. I nod and motions for him to speak.

He doesn't say or do anything, just give Izzy a dark look and she raises her eyebrows. "Oh, okay, I get it, big sibling moment." She complains and walks past him, waiting outside as Seb close the door slowly.

"If you are here to hit me again, you.." He stops my words with his own and look at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Clary," he spoke fast and looked straight at me, showing neither hatred nor affection.

"Okay, you should be." I tell him in an ingenuous way and draw my legs closer to my body, sitting on my queen size bed.

"I know, and I never meant for it to happen, but you made me so damn angry. And," he stops for a second to inhale all the air he possibly can, "never mind." "Happy birthday Clary." he finishes and walks out of the room, leaving me staring into the wooden door of my bedroom.

…

The hotel is gigantic, with beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling of the lobby.

Cream white walls with pictures of old buildings and landscapes are connecting with the colour. The bellboy takes our bags, and leads us toward the elevator.

Pressing the 10th and last button. We get to a hall looking right out on a large outdoor floor with white tiles. Isabelle gives me another excited look, as she's been doing the last hour.

Since my dad couldn't come, he fixed some guy to help get the scene fixed and ready for the live band which is going on stage in half an hour. He walks toward me and shake my hand firmly, giving me a little smile.

As everything looked pretty good outside, Izzy and I take the gold card they had given us downstairs and open the door to one of the VIP rooms. It's lit with a bright light and the room is even bigger than I expected. I don't even know why my dad rented a room; I guess it makes the whole thing even better.

On the table stand a bottle of champagne and I pour the yellow-blank liquid into two glasses standing next to it. "Cheers." I laugh as I hand Izzy a glass and take a big sip of my own drink.

…

Music is drumming in my ears as I walk toward the dance floor, it's an enormous circle of people pressed together, their bodies moving in the rhythm of mixed tones. I walk up to the bar and sit down on one of those tall stools they always got, the man standing behind the counter smiled a pretty, white-shining smile at me and walked toward my chair.

"I've heard you are the birthday girl. What can I get you?" He asks and looks at me with auburn eyes, "Yes, well you've heard right and nothing thanks. I kind of want to remember this day, and I'm under-aged." I admit and smile back at him, my teeth automatically touching my lower lip softly.

It's easy to see where he is going with his ogling, desired eyes, falling easy on the low cleavage black dress I'm wearing, it was one of those dresses Izzy found at a fancy clothing store, and persuaded me into buying. But it was really pretty, not to tight, covering my butt and sitting great at the same time.

It had an obsidian colour, like the stone, black with a glassy appearance.

He smirks carefully and opens his mouth to speak, "Well, that's too bad. But if you change your mind, you know I can help you with that." I squinted at him and nodded.

My head turned around and I searched the crowd of people for one familiar face in particular. But he'd been nowhere to see the whole night, probably changed his mind.

I turn back to the bartender, who is serving some other people, and wait for him to get back.

He got the whole mysterious, sexy guy look going on, with dark hair, soft features, but still he holds a firm expression.

When he turns back toward me he smiles a flirtatious smirk with a hint of laughter dancing on his lips.

"I don't think I caught your name sweetheart?" he says and drag a hand through his short, straight hair. I should probably not think of him in the way I want to think of him, if he works at a bar at a hotel like this, he must be more than 21 years old. Plus, don't I like Jace, at least a little bit?

"Clary." I reply with a magnetizing voice and ignore my own thoughts. Screw him, he didn't even show up for my birthday party.

"Interesting name, I'm bat." He tells me and I can't do anything but laugh.

"I'm sorry, Bat?" I ask and dry my smile off my lips. "Did your parents not like you or something?" I comment while biting the side of my lower lip.

"It's a nickname, and no, I don't think they actually liked me that much." He laughs and gives out a pair of shots to a couple next to me, they are obviously affected by alcohol already, so I don't bother saying anything.

"Happy birthday Clary." One of them shouts at me and they stalk off in another direction.

"So Clary, you still won't let me buy you a drink?" he asks and I raise my eyebrow,

"My father paid for all the drinks you sell, you wouldn't be buying me a drink even if I said yes." I inform him and I can see the corner of his lip lift upward.

"Fine.." he says and shrug his shoulders turning away from me to fix something in the other end of the bar.

I look around me again, but with less hope than last time, and the time before that. Nowhere to see this time either.

"Bat." I shout and he turns around. "I think I'm going to take you up on that offer after all."

I can see a small grin on his face, before he walks toward the glasses and take one of the large glasses and mix some liquids together, until he ends up with a clear blue drink in his hand.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I ask as I take a sip of the crystal blue drink, looking a bit like an elixir.

He looks at me again and tightens his jaw, "Maybe." He replies. I look down at the ice cubes flowing, and spot a fizzing stream coming up from the side of the glass. With the straw I try to move the ice cubes and the fizzing stop.

I take another sip and catch the dark haired man's eyes again.

Suddenly a hand touch my back and I spin around in the tall chair. Gold catches my eyes and I blink more than twice before I've reassured myself he's real.

"Jace?" I say surprised and put my half empty drink down.

"I thought you wouldn't come." I say stupidly and feel a need to roll my eyes at my stupid words. But apparently he didn't find it stupid, and if he did, he doesn't say anything about it.

"Sorry, I got caught in traffic." He says and I nod. "But it looks like you've been diverted anyway." His voice sounds a bit rusty and I'm not sure, but a little bit jealous.

I don't know what to answer so I just look toward Bat over to Jace again. "Guess so." I reply, and regret it the same second it leaves my mouth. Jace just smirks sexily and holds out an empty hand.

"You want to dance Clary?" he asks and I feel my heart jump in my chest. YES. My mind replies, but my body turn toward the brown haired guy at the bar; I look back at Jace and smile. "Mhm." I nod and take his hand.

"Hey man, let her finish her drink." Bat calls out to Jace, but Jace send him a deadly glare and answer with a rigid voice, "She's had enough." As if he had been watching me, or already knew the guy. I don't know.

Bat shouted something after Jace, but I couldn't hear what, the music surrounding us starting to become too loud.

I walk after him, my hand in his as he walks with wide footsteps over the dance floor. I start to fell a small aching in my feet, from the 7 inches heels I'm walking around in.

"Jace!" I loudly say and stop before he forces me to walk. "Jace!" I repeat and stumble, the only thing keeping me from falling face first into the stone floor is Jace's strong arms suddenly surrounding my waist.

"I'm sorry." he apologizes and looks at me with calm golden eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused and steady my feet on the floor again.

"Nothing, or, I don't know how to explain it, but you need to change shoes." He says awkwardly and I raise a plucked eyebrow at him. A little chuckle escapes my lips and I can feel the dizziness from the strong drink burning in my throat.

"Okay?" I drag the word out and without letting me decide he grab my arm again and ask for my room card. "What do you need it for?" I ask and bite my burning lower lip smiling stupidly. "I'm not going to have sex with you, if that's what you think." I say, and I know it's something wrong with me, because I would never say that without being intoxicated.

This time he is the one to laugh, "I'm not, but I really need it Clary." I swing lightly from side to side and hold on to his muscled arm. "Jace.." I begin,, but struggle to find the right words, "I.. I saw fizzing. In my drink. Was it.." I don't find the right words, but he seems to have understood me.

"Yes. And you need water." I give him my card and he leads me into the hall of large rooms, finding the right room and opening it with the golden card.

I walk toward the mini bar and take out a bottle of still water, I can see Jace from the corner of my eyes, and he's going through my clothes, looking for something.

"What are you doing?" I ask and turn to face him.

"Looking for some flat shoes." He replies and I give him a duh-face and walk over to him, the bottle of water nearly empty.

I find a pair of black converse at the bottom of my wardrobe and change from the high heels to the converse.

"Tell me, why exactly am I doing as you're asking me to do?"

He doesn't answer my question, his phone starts ringing and he look at it with dismay.

He doesn't answer it, just send me a look telling me to hurry up, and I do. "So what now?" I ask and get to my feet, still quite dizzy, but its better, and I'm able to move on my own without problems.

He looks at me with deep, beautiful aureate lit eyes and smiles a wild little smile. "You do as I say, okay?" He says mysteriously and I tickle my hair in my fingers. "Okay?" I reply. "Jace, what is this?" I ask before I follow him and swallow hard.

"Important." He replies and I roll my eyes irritated. "Really? You know what I meant. Why are you acting like a mysterious superhero?" I say and feel embarrassed the same second. "Superhero?" he says and laughs, but something makes him stiff up and he walks faster.

I follow him out in the hall and he walks down a set of stairs hidden behind a wall. How did he know it was there?

I hear his phone ring again and this time he gets a loud voicemail, "WAYLAND. What the hell are you doing? GET BACK, I can't believe we trusted you, you bastard! Quinte is going to kill you!" The angry voice of the same guy I talked to in the bar ring in my ears and I see Jace throw his phone across the hall and swing down the next set of stair, I run behind him, since his steps are longer than mine.

"Jace!" I breathe and stumble down the next steps. "What is happening?" I ask, my voice sounding freaked out and scared.

Jace only takes my hand and help me run faster, he also running now.

We are in the second floor now, only 10 steps until we are in the lobby. I can hear voices around the corner, and Jace drag me faster behind him.

I'm totally out of breath and decide to just follow him, for now.

We get to the lobby and he stops running looking around the large room. I see him hold a tight grip around something, but I can't see what it is. He lays a hand firmly behind my back and leads me out of the large doors.

The wind is freezing cold, my hair blowing in the wind as I walk as fast as I can. "Where are we suppose do go, what's happening? Is someone following us?" I ask all at once and draw my breath.

He only nods and run toward a silver car, in one second he check if the car is locked, and in the next second he has smashed the window with the black thing in his hand.

"Oh my god Jace. Is that a freaking gun!" I whisper and back away from him.

"Yep." He says laconically and presses his lips together as he openes the car door. Lucky us it didn't break out in a howling alarm.

He hands me the gun and I take it. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask scared, my hand trembling around the gun.

"Nothing, for now." He does something with the car, in the dark Manhattan lights I can see red cables and a screwdriver and I suddenly know what he's doing. After a few minutes I hear his steady voice asking me to get in the car, and as I'm about to do what he asks a loud voice shout in the air.

A man in black clothing runs toward us, his right hand steady pointed toward us. He is holding a massive black handgun in his hand, pointed right at me.

"Pull the trigger Clary!" I hear Jace shout at me; his voice is jittering in the cold night air. I can hear in his voice he was not prepared for this. I couldn't do as he said. I hear him shout it one more time, but my hand is frozen on the trigger, and unable to push it down.

Suddenly the car gives a loud roar and it starts. Jace jump in and I do the same. A series of gunshots follow us and I hear Jace gasp heavily before he shuts the car door and drive away in a deadly speed.

My whole body is trembling so bad I can't sit still in my seat.

Jace has a pained look on his face as he drives down the road; he is at least 40 mph over the limit.

"W-" I begin, but shut my mouth unsure of what the hell I should say. I am so tired from all the running, my legs dying and my head aching so badly it's hard to breathe.

I can see the pitch-black Manhattan skyline ahead of us as we swing fast forward over the road, my heart threatening to explode out of my rib cage, I inhale a deep breath and in the same moment everything around me turn an onyx type colour and I black out.

* * *

So, just to give you a quick reminder that **Bat** is in** TMI,** and also one of Cassie's characters. I just made him into a badass agent :P

**So what do you think about the chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. REVIEW and tell me !:3 **

hope you liked a longer chapter, because I couldn't shorten it down, it had to be long :P


	9. A little bit of truth

Next chapter up and ready to be read. **I don't think I used that long before I updated. **

**Thank you so much guys for the incredible response you've given the last chapter, you don't know how much I appreciates it. **

* * *

**Jace**

**A little bit of truth**

I wake up, my head aching like I've been attacked and my head has crashed against the floor. It feels like my head is about to explode, my heartbeat raising and banging against my chest.

I try to turn my body into a sitting position, but a stinging pain causes me to gasp for air as if it is the last piece of oxygen left in the world.

"You shouldn't do that." A steady, but still scared girl voice tells me. First confusion hold as a cloud over me, but after a minute to collect my thoughts I remember what had happened.

Clary lived. I saved her.

A bright image of the night fills my vision and I gasp for air again. Black night sky surrounding us as Giordano's men came toward us; I relived the memory and gasped again.

My eyes meet Clary's and she has red swollen eyes, as if she's been crying or not sleeping. I take in the sight of her bright red hair and emerald eyes; she's wearing the same black dress she'd been wearing at her party. Something's different thought, my eyes can't focus enough in the dim light.

She sits in the other end of the room, her back pressed against the wall as if she's trying to get as far away from me as possible. And then I see it, dark red blood on her hands and dress. The dried ruby coloured blood flash before my sight and I sit up without thinking.

A blast of pain shoots out from my shoulder, "You're hurt." I press through my lips, and she smiles a sad smile toward me. Clary shakes her head lightly and get up from where she's sitting, she walks with short steps toward me.

"No." She tells me with a tired voice. "It's not my blood." She continues and sits down beside me.

It doesn't go up for me at first, but she looks at my shoulder with steady eyes. "It's yours Jace." Her voice shakes a little bit as she speaks to me.

"I got shot." My voice sounds like a child's voice; I touch my right shoulder and flinch, yep definitely shot.

As another explosion of pain expands across my shoulder, I press my fingers into a fist and see strong outlined veins on my arms. They are covered in thick red blood and I roll my eyes irritated. My whole right arm is concealed by the thick red liquid.

The smell of metal stings in my nose and as if I can taste the smell metallic taste fills my mouth.

"This is not good." I bite the words and try to look at the wound, but something white is covering it, held together by a pair of shoelaces. I let out a relieved laugh and look at Clary.

"Really?" I say with a joking voice, but she doesn't laugh, not even a flinch in the corner of her mouth.

"It was the best I could do. You was about to bleed out and I didn't know if you would've died." She sounds a bit bemused, so I just thank her and go back to analysing the injury.

Clary had actually done a pretty good job controlling the bleeding, she'd used a string of fabric twisted around my shoulder and kept it in place with a shoelace.

"Does it hurt?" the tiny voice of Clary speaks up as she sits beside me.

"Nah." I say even though it does hurt like hell. It's a stinging pain around my whole right arm, going up my neck and head giving me the horrible head ache.

Clary doesn't say much after that just sits beside me and avoids my gaze. She's helped me into a sitting position where I can lean toward the wall and almost not feel any pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispers after a millennium of silence. I look at her with a confused pair of eyes, "Sorry about what?"

"That you got shot. I should've pulled the trigger, if I had-" I stop her with a trilling laughter pressing its way out of my lips. "It was the dumbest thing I could've asked you to do Clary." I tell her and eye her from the top of her head to her black converse.

She looks different, her knees are scraped and red stripes of blood have been pressing through the small scratches. She has dark circles under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep.

How long have I been asleep? Hours? Days?

Clary's red hair is tangled together, messy with blood dried in some of the parts.

"Are you saying I would've missed?" She smiles a little now and bites her lower lip carefully, I can see her gaze flickering, trying to find a spot to land on.

"Yeah. Do you know how hard it is to fire a gun straight at your opponent?" I ask with a hint of impatience in my voice. She shrugs her shoulder as an answer and look at me.

"Well, it's hard." I tell her and look around the room. "Where is the damn gun anyway?" I ask trying to search the room for the black handgun I gave to Clary after I hotwired the car, I never got it back.

She scowls at me with her dazzling green eyes, "I'm not telling you." She says with an irritating voice, "At least not until you give me some answers." Something has changed in her voice; it's no longer a scared voice. It's a demanding, loud voice.

"What kind of answers?" I ask already knowing her reply, but she's starting to irritate me. It might be because of the throbbing pain in my body, but don't feel like playing games right now.

"I don't know. How about you start with telling what the hell happened. Why did someone try to kill you? Why am I in the middle of it, and who are you?" She asks all the questions all at once and I wince. Great. Even thinking hurts right now.

"Well, they didn't try to kill me. And my name is Jace." I start leaving out as much real information as I possibly can, I still don't know what I should say, and what will just damage my chances of her trusting me.

And as if she reads my mind she replies, "Okay, that doesn't leave me with much of an answer. I do not trust you yet Jace. Who was the guy at the bar?" She gives me another question and I sigh.

"Bat." I tell her, seeing her irritated expression as I once again give her a not so clarifying answer.

"God Jace, I know his name, but why did he drug me and why did he know you!?" She sounds angry now, probably the best emotion she could feel right now. I will rather have her angry for a while than bawling and weeping on the floor.

Not that Clary looks like the type to cry in a situation like this. I inhibits another sigh and look at her.

"I'm sorry Clary, but I don't know how to explain it to you." I response and she clench her hands into tight fists. "Try!" her voice is loud with furiousness as she grabs my wounded arm and I yell, leaping back with a great force. My sight turns black for a second and I tighten my jaw to keep my breath steady.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I heard her whisper, her voice has transformed into the younger version of her voice again, and I can see blank tears transforming in the corner of her eyes.

She must've noticed it herself, because she rushes to wipe her eyes with her sleeve and presses her back rigid against the wall again.

"It's okay." I speak, not sure if I am clarifying it to her or to myself.

"My name is Jace Herondale." I blurt out and wish to take the words back the same second they leave my lips. No, no, no! I shouldn't have said that.

"Herondale?" Clary looked confused, her eyes big and she still looks a little bit white from what she'd done a minute ago. My arm surly still hurt like hell.

Now that the truth is out I decide to keep it going in the same direction, trying to distract myself from the horrible agony.

"Yes, I know Bat because he's like me." I speak in short sentences because the longer ones will draw out all the air in my lungs. I inhale and speak on my exhale, "We were assigned a mission a month or so ago and it involved you."

To my surprise Clary asks a weird question and I laugh out loud with a shaking breath, "When you say he's like you. You don't mean like a vampire or something, an alien or-"she sees my expression and breathe out in relief as she'd actually considered the possibility.

"Sorry, but you are quite mysterious, so I'm just clarifying." I still let light air from laughter slip out through my lips, but her irritated gaze stops me.

"Okay, fine. And nope, I'm neither a vampire nor an alien." I tell her and she smiles carefully.

"Good, but what are you?" she still sounds irritated when she speaks, I consider the truth against another lie, but decide on the truth.

"I'm an agent." She looks surprised, "And as good as hell if you ask me." I add to make the statement less of shock, but it doesn't seem to help.

Clary nods and ignores my big-headed avowal; she lays both her hands on the side of her head and breathes heavily a deep pant looking at me as if a light had flickered in front of her eyes.

"You weren't-" she starts and I'm pretty sure she's gotten it by now; it's not that hard if you put the pieces together side by side.

"You tried to kill me?" I hear her voice crack and she stands up looking at me with a pair of betrayed emerald eyes.

I begin to nod, but realise I never actually tried to kill her. I just agreed to the plan, not knowing if I would actually go through with it or not.

"No. I didn't try to kill you, I saved your life." She laughs, a spitting laugh toward me, okay now she's definitely angry.

"Yeah, and look where that got us." She calls out to me and I can see her hands shaking. Again she astonishes me with her weird questions of choice. "When you kissed me, did you ever feel anything?" her voice is shaking even more now, I look down to the floor and decides to not answer.

Truly because I don't know what the answer is, I must feel something for the girl right in front of me, but it might just be the normal I-really-don't-want-you-to-die type of feeling. I don't know.

She bites her lower lip again and rolls her eyes. "Well then, desperate times call for desperate measures, right?" She enquires me and I give her a stupid look.

She catches my expression and back up a few steps. "Yes, the truth is a terrible thing isn't it Clary?" I ask and regret my sudden urge to defend myself, using words I knew would hurt her.

But if my words had harmed her it wasn't a lacerated wound in her heart, at least it didn't show.

"Screw you!" her voice takes an ascent upward, rising as she speaks.

"I'm sorry, but I did save your life and if that's not enough for you, you're not the one lying with a stupid bullet in your shoulder."

"No Jace, I'm so sick of saying sorry when I'm not. You do get that if it wasn't for you and whatever team of your so called agents nothing of this would've happened?"

"Yeah, tell that to you father." I mutter under my breathe, Clary's facial expression changes immediately, "what?" she asks looking at me in total bewilderment and demoralisation, as if she knows something I don't.

* * *

**What did you think? _Review, follow and favourite, because you know I love you ! :D _**


	10. Little Death

_**Sorry for the incredibly long time I used to update the story. **It's been quite a lot going on. _

_But _ya know what , something awesome did happen, I met Jamie Campbell Bower, Lily Collins and Robert Sheehan the other day on the **TMI PREMIÈRE! **

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it's a little bit of Jace history in it, so hope you like that too :P **

* * *

**Clary**

**Little Death **

My heart is racing and I hold back the urge to spit another angry comment in Jace's direction. His words were just as nocuous, filled with poison as mine.

"What do you mean?" I ask loudly, I don't recognise my own voice at first; it's clear and powerful, and demanding.

He looks up at me, he got a tiny smirk on his soft lips as he speaks, "Oh, I don't know what he's done, but it must be quite outrageous if my kind is willing to kill a sixteen year old in the process of destroying him."

I frown at his use of words. _My kind, _I feel like hitting him in the shoulder, knowing he will feel the most pain if I aim for the wound. Not that I would actually do that, but it's calming to know what an extraordinary advantage I got.

"Whatever." I mutter under my breath and walk over to the same spot I'd been sitting before he woke up.

I stare straight at him, but when his eye lids starts to get heavy and I can hear his strong breath again, my thoughts get the hold of me.

What is Jonathan was right, or if there is something even darker hiding in my father's past. He's always been a loving father, at least to me. I can't remember any changes in his behaviour other than stress and normal human actions.

I do not believe my father is an evil man; he would never do anything to hurt another person.

I say the same phrase over and over in my own head.

_I do not believe my father is an evil man; he would never do anything to hurt another person._

Still I am not convinced.

Somewhere along my ride of thoughts I too fall asleep.

Heavy eye lids and a tired body is what I wake up to later, I don't know how long I've been out, but I guess too long. It's really dark in the large room, which makes it hard to see much.

A loud noise come from the corner of the large room and I immediately brush the tiredness away from my eyes, and they run across the room toward where Jace slept before I'd dozed off too.

He's not there, that much I can see.

I tense and breathe as quietly as possible. I bite my lips hard before getting up, taking a metal bar in one hand and a flashlight I had found earlier in the other hand.

Walking with light steps toward the noise I breathe heavily, I turn on the light when I am so close that whoever it is will soon notice me.

I also raise the bar, just in case I need to protect myself.

The flashlight flicker and that's when he notice me, he turn around and his aureate eyes is wide open.

"What the hell Clary, damn it!" He mutter and back away from me. I feel a slight smile transform on my lips, but it's gone before it completed itself.

"Shut up! What the hell are you doing?" I ask irritated pointing the flashlight straight at his face making him squint. "Can you stop that?" He snaps at me and I turn the light off a few seconds later.

"What are you doing?" I repeat one more time.

He don't answer, his eyes searching the room and he walk past me. "JACE!" My voice sound just as irritated as I am, he looks at me again and rolls his eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing? I am looking for my damn gun!" He walks further away from me and I can see his walk is clumsy; he is trying to keep away all the pressure on his shoulder, which makes him lean to the other side.

I walk after him and sigh loudly, "You're not going to find it." I tell him, knowing that I hid it pretty well.

"Clary, I'm not up for any childish games here, give me the damn gun." His voice is steady and calm now, but I can still hear the irked voice behind it.

"Nope. I don't think I'll give the person who is willing to kill me be in the possession of a gun." I bite my lower lip and walk past him.

I can hear him swear under his breathe and smile a satisfied smile. Dubious I look at him and he gives me a fuming glance.

To make the tense atmosphere in the room lighten I ask him carefully, "What should we do now?"

He looks at me, still with an angry glimpse in his eyes turning them auric. "What?" He asks confused.

"You know the fact that I am gone, and people are probably looking for me. I don't know about you, but I am actually surrounded by caring people." I say with as much acrimony as I can put into a sentence, regretting it after watching his face turn dark, hurt falling silently over his expression.

"I don't know." He speaks and looks down at the floor.

He walks silently over to the place where we'd silently agreed would be the place we rested.

None of us spoke for a long time, it was quite late, I would guess 3 or 4 am. When I start to wonder if the blond boy sitting ahead of me has finally fallen asleep I hear his raspy voice.

"Just for the record, people used to care about me too."

I don't know what to answer, but I feel really bad, I had really hurt him with my comment.

Since I didn't answer he kept going, "Once when I was younger my mom took me to this pizza place where you could make your own pizza. It wasn't the biggest place in town, but my mom loved it, and so did I. We stayed there for hours and I promise you I made ten pizzas. Being seven they were all gross with only cheese and weird topping."

He kept quiet for a good minute before continuing, I sat quietly listening, I wasn't able to see him in the darkness surrounding the room, but I felt him, could hear his heavy breaths and a loud sigh before his voice rang out again.

"I still remember being truly happy, and before we drove home she bought me ice cream and as we drove back to the house I dropped half the ice cream in the car seat, but she didn't care."

Another deep breath.

"When we came home I ran inside to get a napkin to get the melted ice off the seat before my dad saw it. Because you know, sometimes I think he loved that car more than me. When I got outside I heard my father shout, and I thought he found the ice cream stain. But when I walk outside I see my mother lying in my father's hands, she is white and trembling like a leaf. I noticed a large red mark on her chest."

I've not noticed the goosebumps playing on my arms and I press my legs even closer to my body, "Jace.." I begin, but he interrupts me.

"The day that started out as the best day of my life escalated to become my worst nightmare. But someone used to care about me, so don't you dare tell me otherwise." He finished and I pressed my lips together. I had no words.

* * *

**So, I tried my best to portray Jace as the vulnerable boy he used to be, and I hope I did a decent job. **

**What did you think? **

**Have you watched the movie yet? :) **

**Review, follow and favourite ! :D **


	11. Risky Business

**I feel like this is starting to become something I do every time I update my stories, but I am really sorry for not updating earlier. **

School is taking up so freaking much time, and I'm already procrastinating most of my projects.

_**But here is a long chapter for you guys, with a lot of different things happening :) **_

* * *

**Jace**

**Risky Business **

Bright daylight illuminating the old warehouse, I still felt sleepy when I opened my heavy eyelids. I could catch a glimpse of red hair tangled around a still, peaceful face. She lay completely still, if I couldn't hear her breath in the silence surrounding the room, I would've assumed she was dead.

Climbing up in a sitting position, my whole body still aching from the wound in my shoulder, I bit both sides of my chins to keep from crying out loud.

I managed to keep quiet as I moved my body slowly, turning away from Clary as her heavy breathing became shorter and more awake-like.

"Are you sleeping?" She groaned and I flinched in surprise.

"Yeah." I answered and felt awkward, knowing I had poured my whole childhood out for her last night.

She sat up and I could see her tired eyes in the dim light. "How are you?" She asked and I wanted to snap at her for caring about me, but I only replied with a short emotionless "Good." Before getting up and walking toward the large door leading out into the fresh air.

"Okay." She answered and got up following me. "What are you doing?" Clary asked and got up on my side.

"Just checking outside." I told her, "Are you sure that's the smartest thing to do?" She asked again.  
"What do you mean?" I looked at her and closed my good hand around the door handle.

"Well, first of all we are both quite bloody, and second, people are looking for us, both of us." She used the words 'both of us' this time, not just herself. I guess she felt guilty for trying to make me feel like shit last night.

"Yeah, but this is a backdoor, I think we'll be fine." I called out to her and opened the door carefully, because even though I didn't want to admit it, she did have a point.

I just peeked outside and saw a lawn, it was brown grass lying flat on the ground and it didn't look like anyone had tended the place in a long time. As I stepped outside Clary took a step back, and I walked out on the grass alone.

"Be careful." I heard Clary say and I turned around and smiled a cocky smile toward her. "Of course. I'm always careful." I told her as I walked further away from her toward the sound of cars.

Outside the streets were now filled with people walking around on the sidewalk, nothing abnormal about what I could see.

And I actually was pretty careful as I walked, didn't want to mess up everything just because that stuck up, little know-it-all rich girl got on my nerves every time she separated her pretty little pink lips.

I tried to look as casual as I could possibly pull off without looking uncomfortable and awkward. I'm lucky; we're not in the classy part of the town, so finding a shabby clothing store isn't hard at all.

I walked through the door to a small store with two big windows on both sides of the door. The clothes inside look cheap, and the employee looked like she couldn't care less about what was going on around her. A loud bell rang as my feet passed the threshold. Fuck.

The woman looked up, and her mahogany eyes flicked like lightning toward me.

Okay, woman might've been to stretch it a bit too far, she looked like she might've been around nineteen years old. And she was really pretty if I had to admit it. Raven black hair and light brown skin and wearing a short blue dress, barely long enough to even cover up her butt.

"Hey, what can I help you with?" She asked and I could feel her eyes never leaving my body, she eyed me from the tip of my shoes to my white shirt, which I think she just realised was covered in blood. Her mouth dropped a bit and the sweet brown eyes widened.

"Oh my god, are you okay? There's blood on your shirt." Her voice sounded panicky and I gave her a reassuring smile as I answered, "Oh, don't you worry sweetheart, it's barely even my blood. You should see the other guy." I finished with a trilling laughter, which sent out a stinging pain from my chest to my shoulder.

She laughed an awkward laughter and lumbered toward me, "Yeah, no I bet I don't want to see that." She joked, failing to sound calm and easy.

"I'm looking for some new clothes." I told her and grabbed a dark denim coloured shirt, which was the best I could find in this weird-ass store, and a pair of jeans.

Knowing I didn't have any money, I had to improvise. "So, what's your name sweetheart?"

"I'm Holly, and you?" She answered blushing a little bit.

"Oh, my name is.." "Jack." I bit my lip and sent her a flirty smirk.

"You don't look like a Jack." She replied and walked toward me to take the clothes out of my hands.

"Well, I can't help it my parents did a shitty job picking a name, can I ?" I laughed, and this time she laughed with me.

"No, I guess you can't. That will be 80 dollars Jack." She smiled and started playing with her black curly hair.

"Yeah, no problem." I pretended to look for my wallet. "Shit." I said quietly, just loud enough for Holly to hear me. "That bastard must've stolen my wallet."

Holly looked at me with confused eyes, and even easier than I had thought it would be, she replied:

"Okay, Jack. If you call me on this number," She gave me a piece of paper with her phone number on it, "I'll let you sneak out of here, and pretend you never even were here in the first place. Deal?" She asked and I grinned back at her and nodded.

"Definitely sounds like a deal." I said and leaned forward and kissed the corner of her rosy lips.

"See you later Holly." I finished and started walking out of the store, the girl blushing and occupied with something else at the moment didn't notice me snatching a pair of girl jeans I hoped would fit Clary and a black leather jacket with a white tank top hanging inside the clothes hanger.

After getting out of the store and out on the street again I let out a heavy breath, I made it. I actually made it out of there.

Clary sat in the sleeping spot when I got back, she grinned towards me and got up, probably to see if I had actually completed the mission.

"Did you find anything?" She asked and I stopped right next to her.

"Yep, I got you this." I gave her the clothes I had stolen from the store and her eyes lit up like fireworks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm so tired of wearing the same clothes, I'm also pretty sure I smell like a rat. I sure as hell know you do." She laughed.

"Well, that's really nice to hear Clary. And you do too," I replied and dropped my own clothes on the ground.

She smiled again and it was actually really eerie to see the normally so tragic person next to me smile like she had just won a million dollars. Not that she probably cared about money.

I started unbuttoning my bloody shirt to change it and felt the sticky blood rip away from my skin. After unbuttoning most of the shirt I revealed my whole chest and most of my stomach. Which I could see made the redhead facing me flicker her eyes up in the ceiling and down at the dusty floor. Unsure where to rest her gaze.

I changed the shirt and started to take off my jeans when she turned around and groaned irritated.

"Really? Do you have to do it right here?" she asked and turned her head a little bit around to look at my face.

"Do what? Change?" I asked, amused by the fact that it provoked her that much.

"Yeah, I really don't feel like seeing you naked right now. Or ever." She snapped and I laughed at her.

"It's not like you've never seen a naked guy in your life Red." I smirked and saw her cheeks turn blood red and I couldn't help but let out another round of laugher.

"Really? Never! And I thought you were the type to sleep around." I said without thinking, which might've been the wrong move, because now she turned around and walked in the other direction.

I followed her after her while my new shirt still hang open and while only wearing one shoe.

"Okay Clary, that was a dick move, I'm sorry." She stopped and turned around again. "Yeah, well I'm beginning to grow a little tired of your swingy mood Jace." She replied and took a step back as I took a step toward her.

She threw her head back and laughed a short sweet laugher, "What do you think you're doing?" She asked loudly and backed away a few more steps.

"What are you talking about?" I answered in another question and she rolled her eyes heavily backwards, "Really? Like you don't know what you're doing?" She told me, and her voice had started to grow louder as she spoke.

"No, I seriously have no idea what you are talking about." I laughed.

"You're trying your perfect little pretty boy moves on me, and it's not going to work this time." She turned around and pressed the clothes closer to her body.

"Pretty boy moves? I don't think there's anything called that." I told her confused and smiled a one-corner smile toward her.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change out of these bloody clothes and I don't want an audience while doing so." She started walking away from me, but my brain acted before it agreed with my intelligence.

Clary's strawberry red hair flogged against my face as I spun her around, gravity winning over her skinny legs as she fell lightly into my arms.

"What the…" She started irritated but I cut her off, "Shut up."

She blinked and looked doubtfully around in the dark storage room, "What are you doing?" She asked again, this time her voice was light and more innocent.

Looking deep into those emerald unreal eyes I started to wonder what the fuck I was actually doing, but couldn't tell her that, so I just smirked and pushed a piece of dishevelled hair away from her soft face, touching her cheek.

She took a deep breath and was about to say something when I pressed my cold lips against her warm soft lips, she tasted sweet, even though I bet she hadn't brushed her teeth since the escape.

At first she didn't move, just stood still breathing loudly as my lips locked with hers. Then she returned the kiss carefully.

It lasted like that for what felt like minutes before I pressed her body closer to me and could feel the sticky blood from her shirt on my stomach.

The kiss turned into something wilder as she closed her hands around my neck and bit my lower lip softly. I pressed her toward the wall and a small groan left my lips. I tried to cover it by kissing her neck.

She started pushing down my new shirt and I helped her swinging my arm good up and down to get it off as my lips touched her soft skin again. She pulled her own shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra.

"Wait, Clary. If this is about what I said earlier." I started and she looked up at me, "What did you say?" She replied and kissed my neck again.

"About you sleeping around, I didn't mean it."

She laughed and pushed her fingers roughly through my hair, "It's not." She told me and kissed the side of my mouth.

Many minutes passed and we ended up on the cold stone floor next to the sleeping place, her tiny body under me, only a thin layer of fabric separating us. She started unbuttoning my jeans.

Cold fingers lightly brushed over my skin and I tried to ignore the feeling that shot through my body like electricity.

My hands steadied on both sides of her waist as I moved closer to her.

She let out a breathless sigh and smiled sweetly. Her hair looked even messier now, but somehow she looked sexier than she had ever looked.

My fingers traced a path from the corner of her lip, down to her collar bone and toward her back. I unhooked the first part of the bra when a sound of doors opening made both of us jump up in surprise.

"Hide." I whispered in her ear as fast as I could and got up away from her.

I buttoned my jeans again and walked fast toward the door, damn it, Clary hadn't told me where the freaking gun was hidden yet.

It was still dark inside, so the intruder hadn't figured out where the light switch was.

A dark shadow moved in the dark and I hid closer to the wall.

I turned my head to see if I could spot Clary anywhere behind me, but she was gone. Good.

I started walking again when something cold pressed against my back.

"Morning Agent Wayland. What a pleasant surprise." The familiar voice whispered in my ear.

I moved fast, but she was even faster than me. The SIG pro were already pointed right at my bad shoulder, pain swept thought my arm and I flinched.

"I really wish I could say the same, Agent Branwell."

* * *

**Follow, Favourite and Review ! :D **


End file.
